the_stuingtion_and_hiatt_grey_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Colonel Muska
Colonel Muska (real name: Romuska Palo Ur Laputa) is a government agent and the main antagonist of the 1986 Studio Ghibli animated film Castle in the Sky. History Muska's subordinate, General Muoro, commands the army in a search for the lost floating city of Laputa, convinced that this remnant of an advanced civilisation holds great power the government can harness. Muska is with the expedition, but has a hidden agenda. Muska believes he is the legitimate heir to the throne of Laputa, being of Laputan royal blood along with the film's female protagonist, Sheeta, whom he is escorting in the opening scene. His real name is Romuska Palo Ur Laputa. Upon arriving at Laputa, Muska abandons the military and takes control of Laputa's weapons system, releasing an army of robots and sending the General and his men falling to their death. He then tells Sheeta that they will be alone together for a long time, hinting that he plans to use her to restart the Laputan royal family. In the heart of Laputa, Muska confronts the main protagonists Pazu and Sheeta with a gun, and is apparently killed during the collapse of Laputa, after they destroyed the Castle with a spell and escaped with the Dola Gang. Personality As a descendant of Laputa's royal line, Colonel Muska believes he is entitled to rule Laputa and use it as a powerful weapon to bring the Earth under his control. Unlike Dola and her gang, Muska is uninterested in the treasures of Laputa; he wants to find the island for the power it will give him. Muska is duplicitous and will turn on his allies once he has used them to attain his goals. At first, he seems to treat Sheeta well, offering her fine clothes and acting somewhat kindly toward her. However, his true objective is to get the aetherium crystal belonging to Sheeta and, when he realizes that only she can use it, to force Sheeta to take control of Laputa for him. When Sheeta continues to defy him, Muska reveals his ruthlessness: he kidnaps Sheeta twice, threatens Pazu to force Sheeta to cooperate with him, and shoots off Sheeta's braids in an attempt to frighten her into submission. Muska also betrays General Mōro and the army, then even the other government agents when he no longer needs their assistance. Physical Appearance Muska has light brown hair and hazel eyes. He wears tinted glasses, a brown suit, a white shirt, and a pale yellow cravat. Main Weaponry * Webley Mk. VI Revolver Trivia *Colonel Muska will become Team Griffin/Eeveelution's new enemy in Brian and the Eeveelution Family discover Laputa: Castle in the Sky. *Colonel Muska will become the Leauge of Ed-Venturers' enemy in Ed, Edd, n Eddy discover Laputa: Castle in the Sky. Category:VILLAINS Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non Force Sensitive characters Category:Humans Category:Colonels Category:Gunners Category:Agents Category:Greedy Characters Category:Psychopaths Category:Power-Hungry-Villains Category:Power Hungry Characters Category:Liars Category:Jerks Category:Bullies Category:The Chicken Empire Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures villains Category:Little Bear's Adventures villains Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Child Abusers Category:Homicidal Characters Category:Hegemony Category:Criminals Category:Kidnappers Category:God Wannabe Category:Terrorists Category:Sadistic Characters Category:Lover Stealers Category:Usurpers Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Traitors Category:Barbarians Category:Government Agents Category:Sophisticated Characters Category:Torturers Category:Murderers Category:Mass Murderers Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Con Artists Category:Tricksters Category:Arrogant characters Category:Spies Category:Masterminds Category:Brutes Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Charismatic Category:Characters with mental Illness Category:Tyrants Category:Cowards Category:Delusional characters Category:Blackmailers Category:Provokers